Turn 0 News
= Turn 0 News = New Diplomats A host of new diplomats are due to arrive in Aelaris today, joining the Third Rotation of Diplomats. For forty years, the era of peace across the World has been upheld by such privileged people, and hopes are high that this will continue. Arriving in Aelaris later today include the following individuals: *Amarth Ardlae of the Elven Lands, a renowned diplomat whom we are well familiar with. *Aelaria’s own Jordan Havenbrook, last in line of the noble Havenbrooks *Also from Aelaria, Duergan Baradur, leader of the Dwarves *Florantine of Warg, a large man who must have commanded great respect from the orcs to be given such a privileged position. *Of the Scoraxian line of Sanguis, Senator from Scorx *Ruby Worth, a Halfling from Small Town *Almost a complete unknown, Parask Tiolan from The South Surely we can expect great things from these renowned individuals. - From The News of Kryalia Missing Adventurers Another party of keen adventurers has gone missing having ventured into the mountains of Elyanore. This makes the total toll of foolhardy individuals to disappear in the area in 1539 to over three dozen. Authorities across the world are urging adventurers not to take their lives into their own hands, rebooting the “Know Your Limits: Don’t Take On Dragons!” campaign launched five years ago in Aelaria when over fifty adventurers lost their lives venturing into the Dragon Caves in southern Aelaria. - From LEEROY! Adventuring Magazine Murmurs from Marg Reports coming from Marg suggest that a great and terrifying noise has been eminating from within the ground itself in the depths of the city of Midfort. Little sense is yet to be made from reports, but Baarley the Annihilator must be worried as he is sending his finest Ambassador, Throg, to Aelaris to meet with diplomats there. - From The Daily Journal Preparations for the Jubilee Work is now in full swing to prepare for the celebrations of Queen Alara III of Aelaria’s 50th Jubilee next year. After her coronation in 1490, Alara’s reign has seen her signing of peace with Scoraxia, boarding the maiden flight of the new Goblin airship Skybreaker as well as new strides in friendship with the Elves. All allies of Aelaria are expected to come to pay some sort of tribute, and inside sources on planning of the event peg it as ‘The Greatest Event in Our History’. - From The Scorahe Times A Solution? Unconfirmed reports from inside Tiargo suggest that progress may have been made in trying to reverse the effects of the Darkfire Bomb used by the Dwarves on the Elves back in 1263. Should this be true, it could mean that the Elves are one step closer to being able to return the great floating city to the ground where it was removed so many years ago. No comment from Tiargo was provided when asked, although Princess Meleth is reported to have scoffed at the idea, “If we could reverse the damage, we’d have done it years ago.” - From News from the Spires Return of the Majestic The controversial voyage of the Majestic - a ship of Halfling and Gnome design launched a decade ago with the goal of exploring into the Great Expanse - is due to return to its home port in the north of the Halfling lands on 15th Octumber, where their findings will be collated, ready for presentation by the end of the year. - From The Small Town Post